Гекко Мория
| jname = ゲッコー･モリア | rname = Гэкко: Мориа | ename = Гекко Мория | first = Глава 449; Эпизод 343 | affiliation = Триллер Барк; Мистическая Четвёрка; Шичибукай (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Шичибукай (бывший) | jva = Кацухиса Хоки | age = 48 (дебют) 50 (после таймскипа) | height = 692 см | birth = 6 сентября | bounty = 320 000 000 | dfbackcolor = 2D0A47 | dftextcolor = 0067A5 | dfname = Каге Каге но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Тень | dftype = Парамеция }} -пират,бывший Шичибукай. Впервые появляется на плавучем острове Триллер Барк в качестве главного злодея этой арки, похитившего тень Брука и других с помощью силы фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Его награда составляла 320,000,000. Он принимал участие в войне против пиратов Белоуса на стороне Мирового Правительства, как и прочие законопослушные шичибукаи. Перед концом войны утратил свой титул и должен был быть уничтожен Донкихотом Дофламинго, однако успел сбежать. На данный момент местонахождение и судьба Мории неизвестны. Внешний вид Мория довольно большого размера и очертаниями похож на лук. Он является самым высоким шичибукаем. Внешне Мория похож на дьявола. Из высокого бледного лба торчит два рога, длинная толстая шея (очень тонкая по сравнению с большим и круглым телом) заштопана крестиком. Его оттопыренные уши заострены, как у эльфа, зубы не хуже чем у Арлонга. Волосы яркие, красные (в аниме фиолетовые) и стоят дыбом, кожа очень бледная, губы чёрные. Внешне Мория напоминает графа Дракулу в худшем из его обличий. Он носит чёрный короткий плащ и перчатки, старомодный галстук и красивый крест, но в то же время оранжевые штаны и клоунские башмаки. Во время встречи шичибукаев в Штаб-квартире Морского Дозора Мория также носил синий плащ с бежевым мехом. В молодости Мория был гораздо тоньше и неприметнее, выглядел серьёзнее и брутальнее. Как показано во флешбеке за 22 года до основной сюжетной линии, у Мории даже был подбородок.One Piece аниме и Манга - Том. 54 Эпизод 524 Эпизод 421, Moria's new cape Галерея Личность Хотя он утверждал, что он будет полагаться только на свои силы для достижения своих целей, Мория невероятно ленив, его девиз: "Полагаясь на других для достижения своих целей". Его любимая фраза "Вы сделаете это!». Как и другие персонажи в One Piece, он имеет ярко выраженный смех («Ки Ши Ши Ши"), которым он постоянно заливается. Он, видимо, хотел стать новым Королем Пиратов и считал, что обладая большим количеством подчиненных, он мог бы достичь своей цели. Он почти постоянно улыбается и выражение его лица меняется только в крайне редких случаях. Ведет он себя спокойно. Даже в битве с Луффи он был спокоен настолько, что казалось он не может проиграть. Как и у Луффи, у него было много хороших друзей в прошлом. Отношения thumb|left|Вспоминая о судьбе своего старого экипажа, Мория смеётся. Экипаж Триллер Барка очень очень уважал Морию, и, казалось, они всегда заботятся о его благополучии. Тем не менее, их лояльность по отношению к Мории, оказалось, из-за множества причин. Для зомби причиной стало их рабство, контроль над ними Мория получил за счёт силы фрукта и с годами контроль только усилился. Что касается людей в его команде, они продолжали служить ему из-за сделок, которые Мория заключил с ними в прошлом. Желание Перона заключалось в том , чтобы быть предоставленной самой себе себя и иметь армию зомби зверей, стремление Доктор Хогбак воскрешать умерших , а Абсалом хотел найти себе невесту. Хогбак и Абсалом показали свою лояльность, убегая с Триллер Барк с бессознательным Морией, который потерпел поражение. Перона пыталась бежать, когда она почувствовала, что ее жизнь находится под угрозой, но кроме этого она попыталась вывести провизию и сокровища на Таузенд Санни. Тем не менее, после получения новости о предполагаемой смерти Мория, она, казалось, расстроилась, и оплакивал его кончину. Мория, с другой стороны, очень мало заботился о зомби Триллер Барк (за исключением, возможно,заботился о более мощных зомби по причине их силы и ничего больше), это видно, когда Абсалом сообщает, что Брук вернулся и убийства зомби продолжаются, Мория просто поворачивается к другой цели без видимого беспокойства. Хотя он рассматривал свой человеческий экипажа более высоко , он, казалось, не показывает слишком много тревоги, если они были разбиты. Враги Мория является врагом Луффи, который сыграл важную роль в уничтожении его армии зомби. Это чувство взаимно, и они тоже, кажется, видят друг в друге конкурентов, так как у них обоих цель стать Королем Пиратов. Мория также получил интерес к краже тени Луффи (дважды) для расширения своих возможностей и Веслы и Веслы младшего, как в Триллер Барк так и в Маринфорде. Мория единственный Шичибукаи который был шокирован тем, что Монки Д. Драгон является отцом Луффи. До появления Луффи, Мория уже имел бесчисленных врагов во время поиска трупов сильных воинов и теней для их оживления, делая врага из каждого чью тень он извлек. По иронии судьбы, Мория, казалось, заботился чуть больше с благосостоянии своих жертв, чем о его зомби, главным образом потому,что тени жертв которые он украл = используются для поддержания "жизни" его зомби и, таким образом, если эти люди умрут, зомби тоже не смогут жить. Мория стремиться найти сильных воинов, чтобы взять у них тень или убить их, но сохранить тело для имплантации в него новой тени для их воскрешения. Самым главным врагом Мории является Йонко Кайдо, который, казалось бы несёт ответственность за смерть его старого экипажа. Мория провел десять лет, создавая свою армию зомби, чтобы отомстить. После окончания Войны в Маринфорде, Мория стал мишенью для Дофламинго и Мирового Правительства. Морию посчитали недостойным сохранять статус Шичибукая и Дофламинго был отдан приказ избавиться от Мории и заставить поверить в то, что он умер во время войны. Шичибукаи Мория был знаком с Бартоломью Кумой, с которым он, казалось, хотел бы сразиться, об этом свидетельствует, то что он резко крикнул Куме, когда тот предложил ему помощь. Кроме того, казалось, будет плохая встреча с Джинбеем, поскольку последний знал слабости солдат зомби. Во время участия в боевых действиях в Штабе морского дозора, Мория утверждая, что украдёт у Джинбея тень. Мория также был отрицательно настроен по отношению к Донкихоту Дофламинго, так как Дофламинго повредил Орза младшего. После войны он подрался с Дофламинго когда тому было приказано убить его. Мория был замечен на земле с кровоточащими ранами. В это время над ним смеётся Дофламинго и говорит, что он слишком слаб, чтобы быть Шичибукаем, и было бы лучше, чтобы он благородно умер на войне. Способности и Силы Гекко Мория мог физически выдержать удар Гому Гому но Пистолет и Гому Гому но Шторм от ужасного Луффи, хотя эти удары смогли победить Орза. Кроме того кажется Мория остался невредимым, когда Нами атаковала Орза. Так же из за своих размеров Мория может сбить с ног любого нормального человека используя лишь одну руку. Он был в порядке и смог сражаться после принятия всей силы удара от Джинбея. Когда то Мория был на равне с Кайдо - одним из Йонко. Однако в последней войне с Белоусом, Дофламинго утверждал Мировому Правительству, что Мория слишком слаб и его стоит вычеркнуть из списка Шичибукай. Дьявольский Фрукт thumb|left|195px|Мория изпользует Каге Каге но ми Мория, в общем, предпочитает избегать борьбы , или по крайней мере борьбы с врагом напрямую, либо это делает его тень или один из его зомби. Его собственная тень может бороться за него, а он может ничего не делать, но следить за происходящим. Тень в основном твердая, и может легко менять свою форму на крошечных летучих мышей. Тень не может быть разрушена и будет продолжать изменяться. Мория может меняться местами со своей тенью, что помогает уворачиваться от атак. Мория обладает способностью кражи теней с помощью фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Потеря теней людьми приводит к их испарению, если они вступают в контакт с солнечным светом. Мориа также может создавать разных зомби путем имплантации украденной тени в бездыханный труп. Люди, у которых украли их тени остаются в коме в течение двух дней. Если они умирают, зомби теряет свою тень. В то время как Луффи едва мог выдержать 100 теней ( это получило название "Кошмар Луффи"), Мория удалось сохранить 1000 теней в его собственном теле и контролировать их , хотя это был все еще не его предел. Оружие Мория владеет гигантскими ножницами, которые он использует вместе с его Каге Каге но Ми, чтобы разырвать тени людей. Он носит их все время, так как он может украсть тени даже во время боя, это показано, когда он взял тень у Робин.Ножницы также используются, чтобы можно было разъединить лезвия, сделав два перевернутых меча. Также Мория способен Мория имплантировать в себя тени фехтовальщиков и стать фехтовальщиком с двумя мечами. История Ранние годы Мория присутствовал на казни Гол Д. Роджера и был свидетелем его знаменитой речи.Это, вероятно, способствовало давней мечте Мории стать новым Королем Пиратов. После казни он, как и многие другие, поднял флаг и начал делать себе имя в Новом Мире. Жизнь как пирата Мория стал пиратом, сила которого была сопоставима с Кайдо, одним из Йонко, а также стал Шичибукаем. В это время в Новом Мире, весь его экипаж был видимо убит. Их смерть повлияла на его представление о подчиненных.One Piece Аниме и Манга - Том. 49 Эпизод 481 и Эпизод 373, Мория объясняет Луффи , что случилось с ним в прошлом. После потери своей команды, Мория загорелся идеей получить достаточно сил, чтобы победить даже Кайдо. За десять лет до текущей сюжетной линией, Мория, вместе с Абсаломом и Пероной,искал человека по имени Доктор Хогбак. . При встрече с врачом, Мория предложил ему способ воскресить свою покойную любовь, Викторию Синдри, вернуть к жизни. Благодаря использованию силы дьявольского фрукта, Мория имплантировал украденные тени в труп и получил верность врача взамен. Мория вместе с врачом и двумя своими помощниками создали корабль "Триллер Барк" и отправились во Флорианский Треугольник. Там они начали ловить всех, кто вошел на корабль , ища пиратов с сильной тенью. Затем Мория начал делать зомби с помощью теней, украденных из своих жертв и тел,поставляемых Доктором Хогбаком.One Piece Аниме и Манга -Том. 48 Эпизод 468 и Эпизод 363, Мория, вместе с Абсалом, Перонй и Хогбаком встретились десять лет назад. Пять лет назад скелет по имени Брук пришёл на Триллер Барк, чтобы починить руль на своём корабле. Он был схвачен и Мория поместил его тень в тело мечника Рюмы.В поисках своей тени скелет вернулся на корабль и очистил некоторых зомби. Затем он был остановлен Рюмой,а Мория стал исправлять беспорядок, который Брук устроил. Триллер Барк После четырех дней сна и кошмаров, Мория был разбужен своими слугами. Те сказали своему хозяину, что настало время для "ночного захвата". Позже Мория начинает готовить план против команды Мугивар. thumb|left|Мория, после того, как отрезал тень Луффи"Захват" начался с того, что Мория забирает тени Санджи и Зоро, которых поймали первых, и помещает их тени в зомби Джигоро Ветра и Инуппе. Позже, к Мории был доставлен Луффи. Он пытался сбежать, но его попытка провалилась и Мория смог забрать тень Луффи. Его тень Мория решил поместить в 900-летнего зомби Орза. Мория думал, что Орз будет сильнейшим зомби в истории и даже сможет победить Кайдо Через некоторое время Мория сражается с Луффи и встречает Орза, который стал совсем послушным зомби, поле этого он приказывает Орзу победить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы в Трллер Барке и перенести их на Таузенд Санни. Мория побежал в лес, убегая от Монки Д. Луффи и при этом очень широко улыбался. Он завёл Луффи в глубь леса Триллер Барка и в тот момент когда Луффи поймал его, оказалось, что всё это время Мугивара бежал за тенью Мории.One Piece Аниме и Манга - Том. 49 Глава 473 и Эпизод 369, Луффи ловит тень Гекко Мории. Затем он попытался схватить тень, когда она хотела вырваться, Луффи растянул руки и ухватился за неё, но она распалась на маленькие шарики в том месте где он её держал и она улетела к Мории. Moria, on the other hand, had been hiding in his dance hall while his shadow lured Luffy away. He was then greeted by Bartholomew Kuma just as his zombie minions, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao came in to report what was happening to Thriller Bark. Kuma then informed Moria that Crocodile's successor was found. He also informed him to be careful to be not defeated by the Straw Hats. Moria, not believing this, told Kuma to just sit back and watch him as he defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moria is informed by Kuma who is Crocodile's successor. Using his Doppelman switching technique, Moria entered Oars' stomach and aided the behemoth against the Straw Hats he was fighting with. With his Devil Fruit powers, Moria aided Oars with his technique by making the behemoth's body stretched during the battle. Slowly, Moria and Oars defeated each Straw Hat one after another. In the middle of the battle, Moria was momentarily held back by Robin's Hana Hana no Mi powers however, he stopped her by cutting off her shadow and continued aiding Oars in the behemoth's belly. With Moria aiding Oars both by allowing the behemoth's body to stretch and protecting his mouth from swallowing salt, Moria and Oars were about to defeat the last two Straw Hats, when they were suddenly saved by Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapters 474-478 and Episodes 369-372, Moria aids Oars in fighting against the Straw Hats and Brook until Luffy shows up. With Luffy in the scene, Moria was then suddenly shocked when the Luffy stopped a punch from Oars and threw the behemoth several yards away. To Moria's surprise, Luffy had suddenly become extremely powerful and was now able to land massive hits on Oars. As Moria tumbled around within Oars' belly as the behemoth took hits, the Shichibukai decided to get out before anything could happen to him. Unfortunately, Moria was just then punched in the face by Luffy. Moria was then caught in middle of a barrage of punches sent by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm against the Shichibukai and Oars. Having been punched several times by Luffy, Moria was knocked out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 372, Moria and Oars are knocked down by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm. Moria, however, would not be defeated so easily and managed to recover in the process finding out how Luffy was able to gain his power boost. Angered at the loss of his ship, he uses a mass of tendrils emanating from his body, destroyed all his zombies and sucked their shadows into himself. This gave him a massive power boost and transformed him into a large, lizard-like form.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria absorbs the shadows and upgrades his body. This form, while more powerful, was also quite unstable; filled to the brim with shadows, Moria would occasionally overspill and burp them up. Luffy used this to his advantage during their battle, targeting Moria's stomach to make him give up more shadows. Though both combatants fought hard, Moria - beginning to realize the futility of the situation that he recklessly flung himself into - was eventually hit by Thriller Bark's toppling mast, effectively pumping his stomach and making him give up all the shadows.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Moria vs. Luffy. Маринфорд He was seen lying unconscious on a ship, steered by Absalom and Hogback, and on its way away from Thriller Bark. Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock, with bandages on his head from his fight with Luffy and is also wearing a fur trimmed cape now. He is at Marineford alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Juracule Mihawk and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. He was surprised to learn that Portgas D. Ace is Gol D. Roger's son. Upon discovering that Oars Jr. is under the command of Whitebeard, Moria expressed an interest in taking the giant's corpse. For this reason, when Doflamingo cuts the right leg of the giant with his powers, Moria gets angry with him, and decides to finish off Oars Jr., using a shadow spear to achieve this. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees fall from the sky and onto the battlefield, Moria is seen screaming Luffy's title in apparent rage. He then attempts to have his zombies fight Luffy saying he wants to use Luffy's shadow to reanimate Oars Jr, only to have Jinbei splash them with saltwater and reduce them to lifeless bodies. When he learns that Luffy's father is none other than Dragon, he's absolutely speechless, being the only Shichibukai to be so. He then attempts to fight Jinbei and take his shadow, though Jinbei manages to evade and strike Moria with ease despite Moria augmenting himself with the shadows of marines. He is then seen provoking the Whitebeard Pirates' 10th squad captain Curiel into a fight on the battlefield, stating that he would enjoy seeing Whitebeard die during the war. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squad, Moria was seen with delight on his face. In the plaza, Moria fought the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies until Whitebeard created a fissure to separate the pirates and the marines. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Moria is seen smiling, being true to his earlier statement of enjoying to see Whitebeard die. After Shanks arrive with the purpose of bringing the war to an end, Moria continues to smile while standing down along with everyone else. Post-War Arc After the war, Moria is seen in the backstreets of Marineford, brutally attacked by Doflamingo and a group of Pacifista, due to, according to the former, Moria was deemed to be far too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and that it would be better if he was eliminated here with the world believing him to have died in the war. When Moria questions if the order is from Sengoku, Doflamingo smilingly sneers "higher than that". Perona later claims that a newspaper article states that he died in the war, though Mihawk questions the validity of this as he recalls Moria was alive at the end of the battle, being unaware of the fact that Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. It is later revealed that Moria disappeared before Doflamingo could deliver the killing blow. Doflamingo wonders if Moria's Devil Fruit could be the cause of his disappearance, with his mysterious interlocutor having doubts about it. However, his location and current status remain unknown, although Doflamingo says Moria was critically injured and would die no matter what he did. Основные битвы *Гекко Мория vs. Кайдо (не показано) *Гекко Мория (Доппелман) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория и Орс vs.Пираты Соломенной Шляпы (без Луффи) и Брук *Гекко Мория и Орс vs. Кошмарный Луффи *Гекко Мория vs. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы *Гекко Мория (Теневой Азгард) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория, Бартоломью Кума и Донкихот Дофламинго vs. Орс младший *Гекко Мория vs. Джинбей *Гекко Мория vs. Куриэл *Гекко Мория vs. Донкихот Дофламинго и отряд Пацифист. Translation and Dub Issues In the characters description and summary of Volume 47 (page 5) Moria is stated as 元七武海 "moto Shichibukai", which can be translated to "former Shichibukai" which is inaccurate. However this never appeared in the actual chapters. Another common mistake is that his nickname is believed to be King of the Depths. In reality, the full name for the Shichibukai is "Below King Seven Armed Seas". It was the "Below King" part that caused confusion to many people, thus giving the impression that "Below King", or "King of the Depths", is his nickname. His surname is not only based on the gecko, but it is also a pun on the Japanese word for moonlight, Gekkou, given his nightmare theme. Also, Mori is Latin for "to die". Example: Memento mori ("Remember you must die"). However saying "Moria" is base on this word it could be considered a case of False etymology as Oda has never confirmed this. Товары As a prominent character, he has been featured in the fan merchandise. Gecko Moria has been featured with the Shichibukai in the series of One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap and twice in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures. He was recently released in theOne Piece DX Figure models. He is set to be released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai. Прочее * По результатам 4-ого Японского Опроса фанатов (Fan Poll), Гекко Мория был 44-ым по популярности персонажем. * Both parts of his name may support his theme: Gecko, as explained on the beginning means lizard, and "Moria" may come from 蠑螈 which can be read as "imori", meaning "newt". And the bolded letters of Gec'ko Mori'a, which makes Komori, means "bat" in Japanese. And Gecko pronouced in Japanese as Gekko, means "moonlight" in Japanese, which suits his horror theme as well. * Гекко Мория был самым старшим и самым высоким среди Шичибукаев. * Почти по иронии судьбы,Гекко Морию и Джинбея озвучивает один и тот же сэйю. * Он, Крокодайл, и Боа Хэнкок имеют тотем рептилий. Его тотем - это геккон. Примечания External Links *Gecko - Wikipedia article about the animal Moria's animal theme is based on. *Leek - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moria resembles. Навигация по сайту en:Gekko Moria ca:Gekko Moriah de:Gecko Moria fr:Gecko Moria it:Gekko Moria zh:月光摩利亞 es:Gekko Moriah Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мистическая Четвёрка Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Экс-шичибукай Категория:Антагонисты саги Войны Белоуса Категория:Статьи с машинным переводом Категория:Персонажи Флорианского Треугольника